


The Gay Danganronpa Smut Book

by sirpurr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Brat Oma Kokichi, Comfort, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Requests, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/pseuds/sirpurr
Summary: I take requests2. bottom kokichi/reader3. top shuichi/bottom kokichi (fluff pregame personalities)4. top kokichi/reader
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	1. Info (read before requesting)

In this I will both write my own smut stories and take requests.

The characters and relationships in the tag are those I'm down to take requests in. I might add more in the future.

I DON'T do:  
-piss, vomit, scat  
-wounds/bleeding/gore  
-blades/needles  
-pedophilic themes/shota glorification  
-m/f or f/f  
-bottom Shuichi  
-omegaverse  
-trans headcanons (describing it triggers my dysphoria)  
-orgies  
-oumota and oumami specifically  


for the rest I'm open to everything (unless I forgot to add something to the list)


	2. Bottom Kokichi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am but a simple being: i c r a v e the bottom cock itchy being yeeted into an empty room and fucked silly on a wall as punishment for being an annoying lil bitch😞🤚"
> 
> described:  
> \- distress/ambiguous content  
> \- degradation  
> \- begging  
> \- semi-public sex  
> \- tied wrists  
> \- hate-fucking  
> \- no prep  
> \- orgasm denial  
> \- sexual abuse/sexual violence/no aftercare  
> \- face fuck/deepthroating
> 
> **read at your discretion**

That little brat really took it one step further. He was annoying and all, but pulling pranks on everyone, ruining their works, spreading rumors. They were all fed up with him. Especially you. You had to suffer through one of the pranks that made him laugh the most: he secretly altered your food with a very spicy ingredient. You don't know what that was, but you sure as hell knew who did it.

While you were sweating and crying, asking for water, everyone was coming to you worried, except Oma, who laughed his ass off. _"It's nothing toxic! Don't worry!"_. At least that one wasn't a lie.

But he deserved a punishment notheless for making it hell for everyone. You weren't yet sure what kind of punishment though.

You thought about scolding him, but Kirumi already did that enough, and it didn't work. It probably only made him want to act up more.

You scratched your chin, thinking. "I don't think there's a way to stop him anyways", you sighed out, "But maybe I can still get some kind of revenge". You leaned on the wall, "Maybe pulling a prank on him... No, he likes those"

Then the perfect idea struck you. It didn't really matter if he enjoyed your punishment, as long as you got back something from it. That was the only revenge you could think of.

You started wandering around the academy, trying to find him. He could be anywhere, most likely hidden. You saw how scared he was when Kaito threatened to punch him as a comeback. The last time any of you saw him he was flying out of the room. His lithe body made it hard to catch him.

"Hey Iruma-san, have you seen Oma-kun?", you thought maybe he was still attending Kiibo's daily checkups. "Nah. I don't think he'll show up anytime soon, he knows that when I get my hands on his ass I'll beat him up!", she waved whatever instrument she had on her hands threateningly. "You're trying to find him to beat him up too aren't ya? Well, leave some for me if you find him!", she groaned and went back on her work.

That was a waste of time.

You asked everyone, but the only thing they could say was how much they wished they could get his hands on him to get some revenge. Not that you were any different.

You almost gave up, when you finally saw him, your eyes flickering at the sight. 

Kokichi was sneaking around with Kaede's backpack in his grip, holding it close to his chest, as if he was trying to hide it. His body was too small to manage to cover the whole area of the object though.

As soon as you laid your eyes on him he jumped, "Eeek-!". His expression was startled but still somehow amused. He tried to run for it but you were ready for that to happen.

Maybe it was the backpack slowing him down, maybe it was your determination, but you managed to get a grip of his jacket.

His face became one of pure horror. He quickly tried to unbuckle the jacket to slip off, throwing the backpack at your direction hoping you'd let go. You didn't.

Not letting the backpack fall on the ground was his fatal mistake, and he knew it, as he realized that he had not enough time to get his jacket off fast enough to escape, his face changed again to a mix of regret and fear.

You grabbed his wrist. Now he was trapped. No way he could fight back or flee in this situation.

"I got you bitch", you said, almost hilariously.

"N-no way!", he desperately tried to fight back, thinking he was going to get beat up. No. That wasn't your plan. And to be honest, seeing him squirm around like that only made you more impatient for your actual punishment.

You brought him closer to you, still holding him tightly. You didn't want your prey to escape. "I'm not going to hurt you, at least, not in the way you're thinking". Kokichi was still shaking under you, but now a bit less, "W-what? You're going to feed me to the others?", he tried to sound confident and smug but he failed.

You only shook your head, and smiled, almost innocently, before picking him up forcibly. "W-wait!", he tried to protest, but you wouldn't hear any of that. "W-what are you going to do?!", "You'll see".

You got to the warehouse, careful to not let anyone see you. You didn't want to share.

You pushed Kokichi onto the ground carelessly, as you picked from the shelves something. You were prepared for this beforehand.

"R-rope?", Oma raised an eyebrow. He was clearly still worried for his life, but he was also intrigued to know what plans you had for him. "Are you going to murder me?", "No. I told you I wouldn't hurt you", "In a way _I expected_ , I don't expect you to kill me over some chili peppers!", he replied, trying to get up while his body was aching under the rough manners you handled him.

You stopped him, pushing your hand on his chest. "You're not going anywhere, especially after it took me so much to find you", "W-whaa? You've been planning on this for so long haven't you? B-but I'm innocent! That's so unfair, you can't accuse people without a trial!", he started to tear up. Of course those were crocodile tears.

You bit your lip as you watched his expression. A mix of fear, tears and shivers. He didn't know that was only dragging him deeper in his grave.

You grabbed his wrists, starting to tie them up. "I-I don't want to die-!". You shut him up by putting your hand on his mouth, "I told you I won't!". Of course he didn't believe you.

You moved to unbuckle your pants, as his expression shifted once more. You could see his frown turn into a grin. "Ooh I get it! You should've just told me then~ I'm not a prude~". "I never said I wanted your consent". Kokichi looked up at you with widened eyes, not expecting you of all people to say something like that.

You pulled you length out, semi-hard from seeing the smaller boy squirm and cry around. Then you pushed Kokichi to the wall, making him sit against it. You could hear his giggle nervously as he fidgeted with the rope. You put your hand on his head, grabbing on his hair. "Don't bite", you warned, before pressing your member against his lips. His soft lips.

He seemed reluctant to open his mouth, so you tighten your grip on his locks, pushing his head back, forcing him to open his mouth to gasp. You slipped the tip in, "I'm not scared of being rough". The boy below grinned slightly, pushing his mouth further your length, while keeping eye contact.

As the warmth wrapped around your dick you couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. He was good at it. No hint of teeth. It made you push further inside of his mouth, pushing his head against the wall, blocking him.

You buckled your hips forward, each thrust making Oma choke and gag lightly, but the more he made little sounds on your dick, the more it made you push harsher into his throat. He furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his hands against your leg to force you away to catch a breath.

But you weren't having any of that. _This is what he gets_ , you thought, as you gripped his hair firmly and forced his head to bob up and down, buckling your hips forward every time he went down to make sure he took all of it in.

The smaller boy under you was drooling and moaning at each movement. He looked up at you with teary eyes. You noticed a bulge growing in his pants, and at that moment you stopped. "So you're a perv after all huh? Somehow I'm not surprised". He could only squint in response.

He clearly enjoyed it in some twisted way, squirming under your grasp at the lack of thrusts. He tried to move his hands to his crotch before you snapped at him, "Don't you dare touch yourself. I'm the one who decides when you can cum".

He sighed, pushing his thighs together, trying to get some relief for his neglected dick. You kept your hand from his head to keep him still, looking down at him as he sighed once more, now more desperately, basically begging to be abused once again, but you considered your dick lubed enough already.

"Don't get all hot", you pulled out, hearing Oma gasp out. A string of saliva connecting the now empty mouth to your dick. He looked up at you, all hints of brattiness gone. You grabbed him, forcing him to stand up. "The real fun starts now".

You harshly stripped his jacket off, making him gasp, "Y-you're so mean..", he was trying to make you feel bad perhaps, or perhaps it was his way of teasing. That didn't matter, as you took down his pants as well, and then boxers, exposing his pale skin and erection. "You don't seem to dislike it though". Oma covered his crotch while blushing in embarrassment, looking at you in a scolding expression.

You turned him over, pressing him against the wall. "I-it's cooold I don't want to get sickk", he whined out. You wrapped a hand around his throat, constricting it lighty, "G-gh..!". You could feel him squirm under your grasp, trying to get away from the cold wall.

You let him struggle a bit, grinning at the sight of him being so powerless for once. After a couple of seconds and you felt satisfied enough to go ahead.

You lined up against his hole, "W-wait-!". He tried to escape your grip, but you pushed the tip in before he could. "A-ah! I- I said-", you interrupted him before he could finish his phrase, "I told you already, this isn't for you to enjoy".

As you pushed in, you could hear him gasp and whine, but he didn't seem to be in explicit pain, just uncomfortable. You didn't insert all of it in yet, nor you did too harshly. You didn't want to physically scar him, just get a comeback.

Constricting your hand around his neck more firmly, you finally pulled all of your length in. You slipped your other hand on his waist, grasping it harshly. "You're a whore..!", you let out surprised at how easy it was to fuck him without preparation. "A-a..wh-? w-what?", he was struggling.

"Look at you! It just slipped right in", Oma just groaned in response, his face becoming flushed and looking behind his shoulders to send you an annoyed glare. "Sooo? How many people did you fuck?", you kept teasing, but instead, he giggled out, "W-woaah I must've m-made you s-sooo m-maaad". You stopped for a second, looking down at him with a stern look, "...I guess you've not learnt your lesson yet"

You slightly pulled out, before thrusting in harshly, forcing the other to let out a broken moan. "You have anything else to say?", you said as you gripped further on his waist, thrusting in once again, "A-ahg-!". You could feel his body shiver under your grip, as he was trying to gulp down. "So?".

Oma was starting to drool again, his eyes closed shut and eyebrows furrowed, "I- I'm not s-so e-easy to shut up~". You looked down at him in a stern look. "Well then", you started thrusting in again, "I guess. I. Have. To.", each word followed by a buckling of your hips forward, making the other sigh needly, "Keep. On.", each thrust making his eyes widen and mouth gasp open. "Y-yes-..!", he finally let out desperately.

You suddenly stopped, "Yes what? If you're so hard to shut up then use that pretty mouth of yours for something useful". He didn't say anything though, only trying to buckle his hips towards you, but your grip on his waist stopped him. "No. You don't get that until you say it", "A-ahah~ S-say what~? I d-don't understand~".

The two of you remained like that for a good 10 seconds, "I guess then...", you where about to slip out, before he finally spoke again, "N-no w-wait! Y-you win! You w-win!!". He couldn't stand being teased like that for long. "And?", "A-and wh-what?". You moved your mouth close to his ear, "Beg for it if you want it so badly".

The other boy bit his lip. He didn't want to lower himself to anyone like that, but he also needed to get fucked right here and there. "P-please...", he murmured.

"I can't hear youu", you said as you slowly pulled out. "P-please!", he spoke up before you went totally out, "P-please fuck m-me!". His voice was a mix of lust and anger. "F-fuck! J-just do it already!". You smiled, pushing yourself forward once more, slowly though.

You started to move in and out at a gentle pace. "H-how much do I have to b-beg you! Ju-just f-fuck me senseless! D-do it a-already!". But you didn't listen to his begs, not yet. He kept whining, "P-please! Pleeease p-please pleasepleaseplease-". His voice was stopped by a sudden thrust. And then another one.

You moved your hand from his throat to his back, pushing him further against the wall, building up your pace. You could hear his gasp as you fucked him into the wall, harshly, letting out all the frustration you built up. You could feel his muscles giving up, being supported only by your hands.

You loved the warm feeling as you fucked into his tiny, pale body. Finally putting him in his place. The more you thrusted harshly in, the more he would whimper and mumble out incomprehensible words. You didn't even need to degrade him anymore, Oma lost his mind at this point. He didn't care to even pretend he didn't like it.

"p-pl-..! A-ah! t-t..". He tried to speak something but it was all slurred speech. "I- A-aaah! ...I-". You gripped his hair yanking his head back, and forcing him to look up at you. He was a total mess. Wet eyes, drooling, biting his lip in pleasure. He still tried to speak in between each thrust, "C- A-ah! C-can-". You switched to a more harsh but slower pace, to give him more time in between to see what he'd say, "P-please- ...Ahg! ...Ca-can I t- ...Hgh! ...T-touch-".

His neglected dick was basically begging for touch, but the only thing it met was the stiff, cold wall. "No". Hearing your response, his eyes turned even more desperate. He tried to beg once more, but you quickly went back to your faster pace, hearing his words suffocate in his mouth, "A-agh!".

You placed your face close to his neck, pushing your lips against his milky white skin. He seemed to flinch a bit at the touch. "Mh? Are you scared?". He inhaled sharply, his heart beating uncontrollably. "Scared I will do... this?", as you said so, you started to nibble on his skin. "A-ah w-! G-gh!", he squirmed under you, letting out a moan.

You kept digging on his skin with your teeth, sucking lightly. "Pl- Gh!", the thrusts made it impossible for him to speak. The more he shivered under your bites, the more harshly you thrusted yourself in. "A-aah-! F-fu-...Gh!" 

He could feel a warm feeling on his lower belly coming up as you marked his neck. In the meanwhile you moved up along his jaw, placing little kitten kisses to contrast with the harsh fucking. You didn't really do it because you liked him, you just liked how soft and smooth his skin felt. Oma apparently found it funny, because he managed to giggle in between all the gasps and moans.

You moved away from his neck, "What's so funny, huh?". Although you didn't want to cum anytime soon, you hated seeing him being a little brat more. "I-It's- A-aHh!.. F-fun-ny!". In the anger of the moment you managed to speed up your pace once more, "Let's... Let's see if you can talk shit like that too", you were out of breath too at this point. That didn't compare even closely to Oma though, who was just out of his mind at this point, panting and drooling embarrassingly.

You groaned at the feeling of your orgasm building up. It was not yet there, but you wouldn't last much longer. "Pl-wease.. A-ahag-! O-oh go-god!", he was slurring his words, but you could understand that he was asking for permission to cum once more, "I... I already told you no". He looked desperate, even more than before, partially helped by the tears in his eyes. He rolled his eyes as he groaned, on the verge of actually crying. He looked like he was at his limit.

You bit your lip. His wrecked face only made your body want to cum more. You gripped on his hair once more forcing his head to the side to expose his neck and went down on it once more, marking the other side this time. Sucking and nibbling, as Oma was basically screaming in pleasure at each bite.

"I-I- A-aH!.. c-cum..". "Don't... you dare cum before me. Hold. It. In". Once more you empathize your words by thrusting inside of him. That only made it harder for the both of you to contain yourselves though.

You groaned, now dangerously close. All the whimpers and moans made by the smaller one bringing you even closer to climax.

"Fuck... You fucking... Bitch-". Your thrusts became slower but deeper, now on the verge of orgasm. You pushed in three last times before you finally came, groaning again, pushing deep and keeping still as you released. "E-e-eeek-!", Oma's whole body stiffened too.

You thrusted slowly and harshly again for the last time, making sure you got all out, before finally pulling out, panting lightly. You still had your hand pinning Kokichi's body to the wall, as he bit his lip, still shivering. That reminded you he never had the chance to cum the whole time.

You let go the grip, and in that instant his body collapsed on the ground. Naked, shaking and drooling. An absolutely embarrassing look. You felt proud for being able to degrade him to this point after all he did to piss everyone off.

"A-ah- c-can I?". Even better, you realized as well, is that you wrecked him so good he was still asking for that permission to cum. His dick was basically dripping with precum.

You placed your hand on his head, letting your fingers slip in between the locks. You weren't _that_ cruel. "Yes". His face lit up, as he moved his hands, still tied, to his dick. It took just a couple of strokes to cum, and understandably after all that stimulation, but it still made you grin. Even now he looked absolutely pathetic in that state.

You considered for a bit what to do with him.

You kneeled down, placing your hands on the rope tying his wrists. Kokichi still panted, looking down at his hands. When he noticed your change of actions his eyebrows furrowed. "W-what are you doing?"

You got up, "You know, actually, I should leave you like this", "W-wait... What?!". His eyes widened at the realization, "H-how will I get dressed up and go back to my dorm like this?", he lifted his tied wrists in the air to show his point. You grinned once again, "You figure that out. You're a smart boy after all!".

You turned to the door. "Well, have fun", then you placed a finger on your chin, "Oh and, keep an eye out, the others are still searching for you. I doubt their punishment will be as pleasurable as mine though". Kokichi's face turned into pure fear. It wouldn't take long for someone to find him there.

"Byeeee", you waved your hand innocently at him, while the other tried to get rid of the rope, "W-wait don't leave me like this!"

You left the room, closing the door behind you, and smiling proudly. Moving your head to the corridor you noticed a group of three coming that way. It was Kaito, Kiibo and Shuichi.

You walked away from the door. _I better not go away yet. This might be interesting to look at_ , you thought as you noticed the three discussing where the little brat could've been, moving towards the door you just left from.


	3. Shuichi/Kokichi (pregame)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do pre-game where Kokichi is having a bad day and Shuichi tries to cheer him up with “something”? 👀"
> 
> shuichi doesn't invite him to fuck but they do fuck and shuichi is all about comforting and making kokichi feel better
> 
> described:  
> \- top shuichi/bottom kokichi  
> \- disfuncional family (non-sexual)  
> \- crying (non-sexual)  
> \- emotional hurt/comfort  
> \- multiple orgasms  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's hair are described as dark here, not purple

Kokichi laid down on his bed, sighing. He pulled out his phone, which was decorated with a monokuma gadget swinging back and forth. He opened it, scrolling through his apps, noticing a new message from his friend.

**Switchi** : Hey Kichi! Tonight the new episode of Danganronpa will come out!! Wanna come over? 

The two boys were close friends already, maybe even more than friends, although neither seemed to dare to make a first move. They were both fans of this reality/murder show called Danganronpa, now at it's 52th season.

They were used to coming over to either one of their houses to see each new episode together. This time... it was their third friend's turn to host them.

 **Kichi** : Isn't this time Momota-kun's turn?

 **Switchi** : He's not feeling well :(

 **Kichi** : Mhm, ok then

Shuichi noticed that Kokichi's texts were drier than usual

 **Switchi** : Kichi is everything ok? :(

 **Kichi** : I just had a bad day... You know

He did know indeed. He knew his family wasn't the best. Nothing too bad that would hurt him physically, however his parents would always argue, some days worse than others. Sometimes they would let out their frustration on him by pressuring him into his studies, trying to make up for their terrible life choices. He knew that was his reason why he got into Danganronpa in the first place. All of them had a reason to want to escape from their daily life.

 **Switchi** : Wanna come over now? You don't have to stay there if it's uncomfortable

 **Kichi** : I don't want to bother your family too much...

 **Shuchi** : You won't <3 my family adores you!

Kokichi blushed and smiled, sitting up on the bed. He did want to go to him right now.

He turned his face to the door, hearing his parents voices. they weren't arguing _yet_ , but he recognized the tone. It wouldn't take long.

 **Kichi** : Sure, I'll come... :)

Shuichi was sitting on his desk, swinging his legs back and forth, biting down on a pen. He was blushing a lot, so much it embarrassed himself. He brought a hand to his face, squirming around. His heart was beating slightly faster than before for the anticipation. He couldn't wait for Kokichi to come over for him to cheer him up and make him smile. He loved his smile.

Kokichi quickly went to the bathroom to get prepared. He shut the door behind him, and then moved his hands to his temples to massage his head. "I swear one day I'll snap". He breathed out, moving his hand to the bath's tap, opening it, and then moving it once again to his clothing, starting to unbutton his uniform. He could hear the voices of his parents from the bathroom. There was no place in the house where he was safe from a headache.

Once he was finished stripping down he got in the bathtub, letting out an annoyed groan, glancing once again to the door. "I'll just leave a letter to tell them I left. I don't want to get involved", he murmured.

Kokichi looked down to the water reflection and bubbles, letting his body slip further in the water, relaxing his body. He wondered what it would be like to do this with Shuichi. He wanted to mix the two things that calmed him down the most together, _nothing weird about it, right?_

He let his mind wander around, imagining the scene. The taller boy embracing him from behind, with that usual cheerful and enthusiastic smile he would give him. Kokichi laying his head on Shuichi's chest, looking up at him. Their hands brushing together, then holding, then fingers intertwining.

Kokichi took a handful of water, splashing it on his face, in an attempt to somehow wash off the flush on his face. He was so absorbed in his fantasy that he didn't notice the noises in the rest of the house getting louder.

He groaned, squinting his eyes. "I hate this house".

He hugged his knees, laying his head on the side of the bathtub. He wanted to let out all the frustration in a place someone wouldn't see him, so he let the frustration flip out through his tears. He lightly sobbed. For a moment he moved his hand to his eyes to wipe them, before he realized what a dumb idea that was, chuckling in a sad tone.

He looked at the hand he moved up for a moment, before lightly biting down on his thumb. The more he cried the more obvious his sobs became. He didn't like crying, he didn't like being vulnerable. He prefered to make jokes about his situation rather than admit it.

He didn't have many friends, he only had Shuichi and Kaito. He wasn't a particularly quiet type, although he had a rather meek personality, however, he was scared of letting people get too close to him. He was scared they would see through him.

Kaito himself wasn't a very close friend, but he was Shuichi's friend, and Shuichi was the only one he felt comfortable being close to enough to tell him about his family. Maybe it was how awkward the both of them were, making him feel unjudged, maybe it was how genuine Shuichi was. His frown turned into a light smile, and the tears stopped coming out.

He hugged himself, his heart beating a bit faster. He realized he should've already been ready and going to his house. "Shit-!". He got out of the bath. "Fuck fuck". He quickly dried himself off, picking his phone.

 **Kichi** : Sorry I got distracted. I'm getting dressed and coming now!

The reply was almost instant.

 **Switchi** : Ya dw :)

Shuichi spinned around in his chair. He was biting his nail, going through his apps to look up some Danganronpa stuff to calm down his heart rate.

It could've been a couple of minutes, 10 at most, before he heard the doorbell.

He sprinted downstairs, almost falling over. In an instant he reached the door, opening it.

Kokichi smiled clumsly at the scene. "Y-you here, Kichi", the taller boy moved to let the other enter the house.

Kokichi took off his shoes, while Shuichi ran to the bottom of the stairs, looking back at the other, impatiently smiling, his eyes sparkling. "Ehe, you don't need to be so impatient. We have all day", the dark haired boy said as he walked towards the stairs, placing his hand on the wall. They walked upstairs together, with Shuichi being the fastest one of the two. "I'm just really happy we have all day alone together!". He realized a second after how weird that could have sounded. "I-I mean! Spending time with my _friend_ is pretty cool".

He heard the boy below giggle at his awkwardness. It didn't feel mocking though, and Shuichi was just happy to be able to lift his mood.

They got in his bedroom. The taller boy sat down on his futon, inviting the other on. That was the most comfortable place the both of them could sit on together.

They spent their time talking about the incoming episode, talking about their speculations, their favourite characters, who could've been the culprit this time.

The last episode was cut off just after the 3th homicide, so they had a lot to talk about.

"I think...", Kokichi placed his finger on his mouth, "...I think there will be two culprits this time". Shuichi hugged his knees, looking a bit annoyed, "That... would be a twist for sure. But there's no reason for it. One murder should just have one culprit". Kokichi waved his hand dismissively, "But there's no way that's a one man murder". "Then that means there's one culprit and someone who helped", "Yeah yeah, that. Just as I said".

They noticed how much time passed, both becoming quiet. The room was darker now, but they didn't mind. It set the mood for the episode.

Shuichi checked his phone, "I think it should be out in five minutes". He got up and walked towards his closet. He opened it, looking around. Kokichi looked at him as he searched his laptop. "Here it is".

He moved back to the futon, sitting down and placing his laptop on the ground in front of them. The light it emanated took Kokichi aback for an instant, getting used to the change in light. Shuichi didn't seem to flinch even a bit. He was probably used to bright screens in the dark.

"Mmmh...", he looked around the screen, clicking sites and links, one hand on the trackpad and the other brought to his mouth, as he bit down his thumb.

Kokichi laid his eyes back to the navy-haired boy. His serious expression sent a heartwarming feeling in his chest. "Oh! Here it is! It's starting just now!". Shuichi yanked his body back, turning to Kokichi and smiling enthusiastically. the other boy flinched and blushed, turning to the screen, pretending he wasn't staring at him the whole time. 

The intro started, showing all the characters. Then a quick run back of the previous episode.

The episode itself started on the trial, as everyone was starting their arguments and showing evidence. "I think he got it right", "No way. I told you... It was done by two people". Shuichi pouted, "I won't believe it until I see it"

The show went on, as the characters got closer to the truth. Shuichi was totally absorbed in it, Kokichi a bit less.

Shuichi would sometimes turn to Kokichi to watch his reaction, and soon he noticed how he seemed to be distracted. "Kichi? Is everything fine?". "Huh?", he finally snapped from his own thoughts, "Oh- Yeah yeah.", "You're bored? Maybe... you already know where this is going?! Please don't tell me if you do!". No, he was really thinking how this wouldn't last long. As soon as the episode would've been over he'd have to go back home. He scratched his arm, "No, don't worry".

Shuichi frowned. Although he didn't know what he was thinking about, he saw his change in mood. He got closer to him, placing his arm around his shoulders, "It's fine, Kichi", he laid his head next to Kokichi's. The smaller boy's body was stiff at first touch. He wanted to melt into the hug, but he also felt embarrassed about being so vulnerable. But god did that made him feel safe for once. It dawned on him how touch starved he was, especially for Shuichi's touch.

He let his muscles relax slowly and let his head rest against the taller boy in an unsure movement.

Shuichi massaged his shoulder gently in a comforting movement, "You want to t-". He didn't get to finish his line before Kokichi finally broke and hugged him back. "No. I just want this", he said as he snuggled against the taller's chest. Shuichi blushed and felt his heartbeat increase, "Sure... That's fine for me", he smiled down at him. He really hoped Kokichi couldn't notice the shift in his heartbeats.

He did notice though, and after a moment of hesitation he realized that was the perfect chance.

He moved his face up to meet Shuichi's. There was a long moment of silence, as the Danganronpa episode kept playing in the background, but neither of them paid attention to what it said.

The silence kept going as Shuichi moved a bit forward, and before he realized, he felt his lips being met by Kokichi’s.

Finally they did it.

For a moment the kiss was more like a peck, but then, because of all that built up tension of being _just friends_ for so long, often cockblocked by the presence of Kaito in the middle, all hell broke loose. The chaste kiss turned into a passionate one. Shuichi wanted to be close to Kokichi as much as he could, and Kokichi didn't want to leave ever.

They kissed like they were both starving for days, finally getting a taste of some high-tier food, and that's how it must've felt too.

Kokichi felt the other gently push him to lay back on the futon and let him do it. Shuichi then moved to kissing his cheek and jaw fondly, caressing his head and slipping his fingers along his locks. He was mumbling something that the smaller one couldn't understand.

Kokichi held him closer, as the taller one moved once again, this time to his neck, leaving kisses and licks all over, sending shivers all over his body. Shuichi was the one that suffered the build up the most, so much that he was already semi-hard just from this, but he didn't want to freak the other out or make him feel pressured, so he just resorted to squishing his thighs together to relieve some of the pressure.

Each gasp and sigh Kokichi let out went straight to his dick, only making hiding his growing erection worse. He parted for a moment to ask him, "K-Kichi... do you mind hickeys? I-I don't want to hurt you so-", "You can do it... Don't worry", the last part of the line came out more as a pleasured sigh.

Shuichi pulled his thighs closer and bit his lip, starting to gently nibble on the other's collarbone, instantly making the other let out a soft moan, surprised by the awesome feeling it made him feel.

 _God. Fuck_. He wondered if Kokichi would've noticed if he moved a hand to his crotch to pleasure himself. Either way he couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to back down, confusing the boy below him.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't think this is a good idea", he mumbled out.

Kokichi sat up, "Why?". 

"I-I don't want to lose control. I don't want to make you uncomfortable", he tried to hide his face and flush behind his locks.

"Who said I don't want you to 'lose control'?", he blunted out, "Besides, you don't have to hide your erection". Shuichi blushed even more. "A-ah-ehm... So it's fine if I..", he moved his hand to Kokichi's uniform, placing his long and thin fingers to the buttons on it. The other just nodded in response

Shuichi bit his lip harder than before, starting to take off the other's jacket, leaving him only in his shirt, just like he was. He never saw his body shape so exposed before.

He made him lay down on the futon once more, "You're so pretty, Kichi...". His hands moved down his shirt, caressing his body. The dark-haired boy just chuckled embarrassed in response

Shuichi moved one hand up, slipping his finger in between the opening of his shirt and below the buttons, slowly opening them. He moved his head down, placing kisses all over his chest. "It's not fair thouugh, you've not taken your shirt off", Kokichi whined. "O-oh..". The taller boy blushed once more, moving his hands clumsly to his own shirt, opening it, "B-better?".

Kokichi moved his finger to his mouth, thinking, "Mmmmh...", and then slipped his shirt off. He then moved his hand to Shuichi's shirt, "Take it off, so we're even", he smiled innocently. "M-mhm...", Shuichi nodded, doing as he was being told.

The navy-haired boy moved his hands to the smaller boy's chest once more, finally free of any clothes who'd get in the way, and placed more kisses on it, slowly moving down to his tummy. Kokichi felt a shiver going through his body, sighing pleasantly. Shuichi, in the meanwhile, was so uncomfortable in his pants. He was painfully hard at this point, but he still put the pleasure of the boy below him before his.

His lips touched Kokichi's pants, "C-can I...?", receiving only a frantic nod as reply.

He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down and taking them off. "You can take your off too. I know they are uncomfortable", "E-eheh...". He felt so _free_ once he took them off, letting out a relieved sigh. His boxers shaped in a painful tent.

Shuichi moved his hands to Kokichi's thighs, opening his legs and kissing his inner thigh, to then move to his crotch, licking his dick from above the underwear. "Shu...", Shuichi snapped his head up as he heard his name called out, "Y-yes, Kichi?", "...You're doing so much to comfort me, can I do something for you too?", "S-sure".

They both sat up on the futon, face to face, "Can you uhm...", he tapped a finger on his chin, "...stand up?". Shuichi nodded, and got up, leaning on the closet behind him. Kokichi got closer to him, kneeling in front of him. "I think you need it...", he pushed his fingers against his bulge. Shuichi let out a pleased sigh before biting his lips, his things shaking a bit. He did really need it. That touch alone was so relieving.

Kokichi slipped his boxers down, revealing how painfully hard Shuichi was. He didn't make him wait, sticking his tongue out and brushing it on his tip. "M-mhm-!". _This must be heaven_ , he thought. He couldn't moan openly, they weren't _totally_ alone after all. His family was downstairs, and being found out was the last thing he wanted, so he put a hand in front of his mouth. In the meanwhile the boy below put his tip in his mouth, letting his tongue slip around clumsly.

Shuichi had to bite down his hand to silence himself, as his hips buckled gently forwards, totally out of his control. He felt more warmth wrap his dick, as Kokichi put more of his length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

The taller boy placed a hand on the other’s head, patting it gently, and pushing him forward slowly, making sure to not force him.

Kokichi's tongue wrapped his dick, sucking slightly. His teeth brushed against his member, but Shuichi didn't mind. He actually liked a bit of pain. "M-mh-aah-", he patted his head encouragingly, "Y-you're d-doing a good job...", making the boy below him blush.

The encouragement made him lick and suck more. "N-nngh-". He was so impatient and excited, he could just cum from that. He bucked his hips forward one last time, "F-f- H-hold on". Kokichi backed down, "Mh? Something's wrong?", "N-no you did amazing, I just don't want to...", he moved his hands awkwardly, "...yet".

Oma giggled, finding his awkwardness enjoyable, while Shuichi kneeled down, "B-besides... You need this more than me". His hands moved to the other's pants, stopping for a second to look up at him. "...Yes". Shuichi smiled once he was given consent, now unbuttoning his pants.

He took off Kokichi's clothing with his help on the basis of his shaky hands. He drooled a bit at the sigh of his crush totally naked in front of him, before pulling himself together, and looking around embarrassed. "A-ah-uhm... D-do you want to go all the way?", "You... fucking me? I'm fine with that". Shuichi giggled in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed, "O-ok then..."

He could swear his heart was going to explode out of his chest as the both of them laid down. He positioned the smaller boy in a spooning position, keeping him close, slipping one of his arms under his head to embrace him. Shuichi brought one of his hands to his face, putting two fingers in his mouth to coat them in saliva. "Is... Is this your first t-time?". The other hesitated a bit before nodding. "I'll only put one in then, o..ok?". Kokichi buried his face in the arm that was embracing him, "...Yeah".

Shuichi pushed a finger against the other's hole, rubbing it for a moment before pushing it in.

He moved his finger in and out, rubbing it against his wall, earning small sighs of pleasure from Kokichi. For a moment he regretted the positioning, wishing he could have a spare hand to stroke himself, but the more he heard the little sounds the other made, the more he was drawn in, overlooking his own pleasure.

He rubbed against a different spot, making the other shiver, "A-aahg... c-close..". He tried to rub in the proximity of that point, trying to find the spot he was talking about. All his efforts seemed to not work for a while, as Kokichi squirmed in his hold, not even sure himself what was the right spot, but feeling always on the verge of true pleasure.

"A-ahhg-aa y-yes! there!". Shuichi smiled enthusiastically, pushing even harder on his walls. Oma's body flinched, as he let out a whimper. That scene made Shuichi look at the boy in his hold like he was a fresh cup of water in the desert. He licked his lips, before moving the other's head to the side, meeting his lips. "M-mph-!". He kept moaning, but it was all muffled.

Wet sounds came from their lips, once again kissing desperately, trying to let out all the build up sexual tension they accumulated. Shuichi kept fingering him, harder the more they kissed. At some point in all of this their tongues met. It was Kokichi who initiated it, and the other didn't back down.

Kokichi panted heavily against the other's mouth, his legs shivering under the pleasure. He parted from a second just to speak in a desperately needy tone, "Shu- please... fuck- fuck me now". Shuichi looked down at him, stopping whatever he was doing. He felt totally lost in the other's eyes, but most important of all, and the reason why he slipped out his finger, he wanted to do what he was asked to do so badly indeed.

He moved his hand to his dick, which was basically aching at this point. "A-are you sure it's not too much?", receiving a frantic and dismissive head shake in response, "Just do it please". Hesitantly, he pushed himself against the boy's hole. As a shiver of pleasure and impatience ran through his whole body, he couldn't stop himself from buckling his hips forward, filling the smaller boy. "A-argh-!", "S-sorry! D-did I hurt you?". Kokichi panted a bit before replying, "N-no, I was just surprised... Keep going".

Relieved, he started to thrust out, and then in, at a slow pace, for the both to get used to it. Shuichi wiped the drool on his lips. It was hard not to drool at that tight feeling around his dick. He murmured a bit, as he quickened his pace. His hand moved from his face to the other's dick, stroking him at the same rhythm as he thrusted in and out of him.

Kokichi whimpered and moaned under his breath, trying to not be too loud and get the both of them caught. Shuichi had to bite his lip as his hips slammed against him faster, unable to keep himself under control at that point. He felt like his mind snapped, finally able to live his wet dream.

With a movement of both his arm and hips he pushed the smaller boy on his stomach against the futon, letting go of the hold as he did so. With both his hands placed at the sides of Kokichi he thrusted in as fast as he could. That position turned out to be advantageous, as Kokichi buried his mouth in the soft sheet to silence his loudening moans.

Shuichi felt his climax approaching. He knew since the start he wasn't going to last long. Indeed, only a few thrusts afterwards he came.

He pushed his hips forward, keeping still, as he filled the boy below him.

Kokichi thought that was it, and it would’ve been fine by him, but Shuichi wasn't the type to give up after the first round.

There were some seconds of hesitation, as the both breathed heavily, before Shuichi started to thrust in and out again. "Y-you have a lot of- Gh-ah-! l-lots of stamina-ahg". The taller boy laughed under his heavy breath, before lowering down to be skin-on-skin against Kokichi. "A-anything for y-you". He started to kiss his shoulder, moving up to his neck.

Kokichi was already a mess enough, drooling and with wet eyes, the kissing was just topping it all, and when he felt the teeth brushing against his neck he knew he was going to cry for real. He accidentally let out a moan he couldn't hide this time, "S-shu.. A-aahhg-!".

His body was shaking. Everything was too much. Just 5 minutes ago they were just kissing and now he was being fucked desperately into the futon. He felt like cumming but his body wouldn't let him yet. The exasperation was making him tear up now.

Shuichi wasn't even thinking about his actions, the thrusting and the suckling on the boy's neck had just become as natural as breathing for him. He was totally hypnotized. He only snapped off when he heard an unusually high-pitched and familiar moan at one of his thrusts. He knew he hit the right spot right here and there.

He stopped for a second, "S-shu p-please...", the boy under him, totally wrecked, pleaded. He positioned himself against that spot again, and then thrusted in as hard as he could. "E-eek- a-aahg-!", Kokichi's body flinched as he let out another unexpected and hard to hide moan. "H-here?", he thrusted in again, at a slower but harshed pace. "Y-ye-aah!". That was the only confirmation he needed.

He bit his lip harder, speeding up but not moving away from the spot. One, two, three. It could've been five thrusts before Kokichi finally came as well, vocalizing a sound that, he could have sworn to god, it was the best sound Shuichi ever heard in his life, so much he also came for the second time.

He also realized to his horror that the futon was now stained with both's cum. That could’ve ruined the mood, but then he glazed back at his lover underneath him, panting and tired.

He rolled on the side, "H-hey...". Kokichi looked to his side towards Shuichi. "Y-you so beautiful Kichi". "Mph-", the other flushed up and buried his face back in the sheet. "N-no pleease don't hide yourself", Shuichi giggled and hugged him.

"S-shu... I don't want to go back home". 

Shuichi's smile turned into a frown, "I don't want to let you go either". 

"Can I stay here?". Shuichi moved his eyes to the window in the room, looking outside. 

"U-uhm... will it be alright with them?" 

"I'll just text them that it's too late and I don't want to get robbed or whatever", he moved his hands to illustrate the point. 

Shuichi was hesitant. He didn't want him to get in trouble, but he also didn't want to let him go. He sighed, "O-ok then..." 

Kokichi smiled and hugged Shuichi back, "I love you Shu.."


	4. Top Kokichi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a bottom with a crush on Kokichi let me have this one
> 
> described:  
> \- public sex  
> \- light sadism/masochism  
> \- shy/brat (tsun?) reader  
> \- begging  
> 

You didn't know how you got into that situation. It was almost nighttime, you and Kokichi were sitting in the dining room, alone. Everyone was supposed to be in their dorms. Your lips were crushing together needily. You didn't even remember who was the one making the first move. Your mind was too absorbed in the kiss.

Kokichi panted for a second, placing his hand on your waist to pull you closer. You felt the heat build up, placing your hand on his hair, slipping your fingers around his purple locks. His lips were soft and warm, contrasting with his dominance, leading the kiss, as you let it happen. You waited for this for so long, always looking at the other boy from afar, wishing you could be closer to him. He was intriguing, and hard to understand. That drove you in like crazy.

You felt his finger on your lower lips, pulling down gently, parting your lips. A warm feeling invaded your mouth, feeling your tongues touching. You jumped slightly on your seat, feeling a shiver going through your whole body. His head tilted ever so slightly, feeling him grin under the kiss. You felt that warmth move, intertwining with your own tongue. You moaned quietly, not quite enough for him to not notice.

You felt the cold air touch your lips as he parted away, moving his mouth close to your ear, "Needy, huh~?", he teased, whispering. You blushed, squinting your eyes. His light giggle died down as he nibbled on your ear, taking you by surprise. It kinda hurt and kinda tickled at the same time. "O-ouch-! Oma-kun you're hurting me-".

He stopped biting, and licked the red mark he left, "Sorry~". His lips moved slowly in the spot in between your ear, jaw and neck, leaving small kisses all over as he went down on your neck. Your hands pulled him closer.

He licked your neck, tickling you. His grip on your waist got hasher. You felt _every single moment_ going straight to your dick.

He brushed his teeth against your skin, "Can I~?". You nodded, letting out a sigh at the feeling of his gentle bites. "M-mh!", you bit your lip. The smaller boy nibbled and sucked on your neck, lickling every mark he left.

"Are... you sure this is a good idea…? W-what if someone finds us?" 

"Then it'll make things more interesting~", he said in a smug voice, pushing his knee against your crotch, making you gasp. "But if you really care to not make anyone find us, then perhaps you should keep that cute mouth of yours shut~".

He kept biting your neck and collarbone, leaving red and purple marks behind, to then move to your ear, "You know I don't like this positioning, why don't you sit on my lap, mhm~?". You nodded frantically, earning a chuckle by the pleased leader. As you followed his order, you felt his nails dig in the sides of your waist, making you shiver. "Good, good~".

His lips went back to your scarred neck, biting on the marks, making you squirm in the pain. A pleasant pain. "Huh, a masochist mhm~?". His hands moved under your shirt, digging his nails on your back, "H-gh!". He giggled, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much. I won't leave scars... at least permanently~".

He moved you to sit on his knee, pushing against your crotch, while he kept biting _and_ scratching you, hating how good that made you feel. It was hard to be quiet like that. It was even harder to not get annoyed as, while you were becoming an undone mess, he was totally fine and in control of the situation. You could even hear him nonchalantly sing in a hum.

You squirmed around his thigh, pulling your legs together, buckling your hips forward and gasping. That encouraged him to push his knee against your more harshly, and licking a path from your neck to your lips, shutting you up by pressing them together. His tongue forced itself inside of your mouth, making you let out a muffled moan.

You opened your eyes for a second, meeting his bright purple eyes, looking at you in a relaxed but intense glaze. "M-mph-!", you shivered under his grasp, clenching his jacket in your hands, and squinting your eyes.

He abruptly parted away his lips, hands and knee, "Hey, Hey! Don't cum yet!". _Well that's pretty fucking hard not to_ you thought. "I still have to get _my_ piece of the cake~", he giggled, to then move forward to lick your lips, "Your... piece?"

"Yeah, well, I want to get off too!". I mean, he wasn't wrong.

"Noooowww, will ya get up pwetty pwease?", he smiled. "M-mhm...", you nodded and moved from his lap. Kokichi also got up, stretching his body. "Mmmmh~...", he tapped his finger against his chin, "I think it will do". 

"Do what?". He just shook his head dismissively, moving his hand from his face to your chest, "Say, how dumb are you to believe I am to not notice when people stare and follow me?", he smiled innocently, as you flinched, "W-what?".

He moved closer, as you backed away, "Ya like me don't you?", he giggled. "N-" you hit the table behind you, shutting up for a moment, "...no". "Awee, that hurt my fweelings!". In an instant his innocent smile turned more sly, "C'mon, don't lie, I don't like liars". 

"You're one to talk".

There were several seconds of silence, as you looked at him, in a stern look. "Mph! You're sure stubborn", and with that, in a simple slap he turned you over, surprising you once more. "Let's see if you can keep denying it while I fuck you up~". He pressed you against the table.

He pressed one hand on your back, keeping you down, and the other in between your legs, moving it up and down, earning a soft moan from you. You felt his fingers slip around your crotch, and then up to your ass, pressing against your hole from above the clothing. "Maaaan, these are so boring~". His hands moved up to the waistband of your pants, stopping for a moment, "Mhm~?", you knew what he was asking for. "Y-yes...".

Kokichi looked around, making sure there was no one peeking around, and then lowered your pants and boxers. You had little time, and both of you warmed up enough.

You felt his fingers press against your lips, "Suck, pwetty pwease~". You did as ordered, wrapping your lips around them, slipping your tongue around, and coating them with saliva. You could hear him hum a bit as he pushed them deeper for a second, before pulling out. "Maybe I'll reserve that for another time~ Thanks though~"

You felt those fingers move and press against your entrance, "Two is fine?". You nodded in response, letting out a groan as you felt them slip in. Then out. And in again. "M-mhaaah-!", you bit your finger, trying to shut yourself up.

You felt them move around, trying to find the right spots. You also heard the sound of a belt coming undone.

You turned your head over your shoulders, seeing Kokichi stroking himself. He was biting down on his lip to not let out any sigh that could be heard. "Y-you can go ahead if you want", "Wait... Not yet". He kept moving his fingers inside of you, making you squirm.

Finally he found the right spot, earning an honest moan, "A--aah t-there there-", but he didn't press against it again, instead, he slipped his fingers out, "A-hah! I got it!".

What a fucking tease.

"Ready~?", he stroked himself more slowly.

"Y-yeah"

He lined himself against you, pressing slowly. He had to compensate for the little lube he had. "H-aah..", you bit down on your finger harder. He only inserted the tip, before retracting a bit, and pushing in again. "Y-you can go all in".

He hesitated for a second, "...Ok", his voice was totally serious, no hint of his smug personality at that moment.

He finally pushed himself all in, "F-f-aahg--". Your legs shivered for a solid 5 seconds, "G-aagh-...a-ah d-do something". You heard him giggle, taking off that serious personality, as he started to thrust in and out, making you feel as much of a mess as you were on his lap.

His pace sped up pretty fast, as he brought a hand up to his mouth, looking around. He was definitely scared of being found even if he didn't want to admit it. Just to fuck with him you decided to play on his fear by moaning more loudly.

"H-hey!", his voice broke for a moment.

"I t-thought you- hg- wanted to b-be found... y- ngh- know... t-to make it interesting...", you giggled, keeping your moan loud enough for someone to notice.

Without warning you felt his palm slap against your skin, making you flinch, "A-agh-!"

"Don't piss me off", he looked pretty annoyed indeed, but you just giggled it away. He narrowed his eyes, "I said. Don't. Fuck. With. Me", marking every word with a thrust, earning a whimper at each one. "M-mhhh s-so scaryy", you said in a mocking tone.

You felt his hand go up to your head, gripping your hair, and pushing it down on the table, "I see~ You don't know how to behave~", he said with a purr in his voice as he kept fucking you into the table, making you moan truthfully this time.

And then, he stopped, letting go of the grip and looking around, narrowing his eyes and looking towards the door. "W-what?", you murmured. "We should move to a more private place, m'kay~?". It wasn't really a question but an order, as he yanked you off the table, "Y-you could learn some manners". His comeback was quick to come, "And you could learn some obedience~ You could actually experiment with it now", he pulled his pants back up, "Follow me". You did the same and followed him as he left, from a different door than the one he was looking at before though.

His path led to his room, "Now, I guess I should say something like 'excuse the mess I made' or whatever?". As he said that he unlocked the door, revealing an indeed messy room, "I'm not that surprised honestly"

You walked in. Kokichi was behind you closing the door with his foot, "Mmmh~ Anywaay, where did we left from~? Oh yeah!". He walked towards you, hugging you from behind, "I was trying to teach you a lesson, mh~?"

You felt him grinding against you as he gripped your shirt, and you didn't mind. One of his hands slipped down to your crotch, rubbing it aggressively, and making you squirm and sigh. "I know I know, You can't get enough of me~". You really wanted to punch him when he acted like that, but any aggressiveness had melted away because of the pleasure. "F-fuck you...", you murmured, but that only made him more intrigued, "Nishihihi~ What a terrible liar~".

His breathing had become more coarse, as he pushed against you in a harsher way. You bit down your lips, lifting your eyebrows. Kokichi pushed you towards the bed, "Mh~ Maybe this time you should watch me while I fuck you nee-heehee~". He turned you around, sliding his hand from your crotch to your back, grabbing your ass. You blushed and looked up at him. It was rare to see him from below based on how short he was. He had a knee in between your legs, pushed against the bed. You were about to fall on it too if it wasn't for him holding you.

He stuck his tongue out jokingly while he squished your ass. It felt pretty good to be like that. It felt pretty good to be in _his_ hold.

He let go of you, letting you fall and bounce on the bed, "W-woah!". Before you realized it he was on top of you, with both his hands on your sides trapping you. His knee was still in between your legs. You knew he could and would tease you with that at any moment. The thought sent a pleasant shiver through your body. "You're sooo horny for me~ I feel so honoured~", he said as he started to slip down his pants. There he was at it again.

You looked away, as he did the same to your pants. He also took off his jacket and shirt, "I hate clothing", he groaned, relieved to not have to worry about being found anymore.

His hand moved to your own shirt, tugging it up and taking it off, "Isn't it much better~? I have more stuff to play with, and ya got such a good visual at your disposal~", he giggled, moving to your neck. "Much modest-Ih-". Your voice cracked a bit at the end feeling his teeth dig into your skin.

You felt him grinding his erection on you, growling a moan. He was being much more passionate than he was in the dining room. He bit down on the marks he left on you before, making you squirm. His hands moved from your sides to his boxers, taking them off.

He licked his lips, sliding down, kissing your body moving from your collarbone, to your chest, to your tummy, to the top of your underwear, all while stroking his dick. He picked the elastic band of the boxers with his teeth, tugging them down while smirking, the scene making you flush and cover your face. "Nishihihi~ It's so easy to tease you~".

Once the both of you were naked, Kokichi grabbed your legs, yanking them back against your chest. He kept masturbating while watching the scene for some seconds, tilting his head with an innocent smile. "J-just fucking d-do it already", you blunted. "Nee-heehee so impatient~". He moved his hand to the drawer, "But this time I'm prepared~", and took a bottle of lube from it. Using his free hand he brought it to his lips to open the cap with his teeth.

"Sorry if it's cold~", as he said so he poured some on your ass, shivering at the sudden temperature change. He let go of the bottle to move his hand to line his dick up against you. He didn't go soft like the first time, instead slamming his hips forward all at once, "A-aaah-!". Despite the tease, he was the most impatient of the two, starting with a fast peace, fucking you into the matress at the very start.

You could hear his heavy breathing on your ear before he moved to kissing and licking, not biting, your neck needly. You drooled a bit as the slamming of hips against your skin made clashing sounds, filling the room with lewd sounds.

You tried to move your hands towards him, but he grabbed your wrists before you could, pinning them against your chest, "H-ehe~ I'm... the one in charge n-now", he panted, whispering close to your ear. You let out a moan as the whole situation was driving you insane, your whole body begging for more of him, even if that was hardly possible. The two of you were basically skin-to-skin, naked, and he was inside of you thrusting in and out. "O-ooah- f-fuc-gh!". The whole scene was surreal, only in your dreams you thought you could be in this situation.

The feeling of in and out, in and out, in and out... It was hypnotizing. His dick brushing dangerously against your sensitive spot, not enough to touch it but enough to make you squirm around, murmuring little begs. "Nishihi~ why don't you speak more loudly sweet ass~?". Sweet ass? Well that was a weird compliment. Nonetheless, you tried to speak up, "P-pleas...please- G-ghh-!". You tilted your head back at a suddenly harsh thrust he did. "H-huuuh~? Speak. More. Looudly~". Every word was empathized with a thrust. _Cunt_. You knew he was doing it on purpose.

You were totally out of breath, "P-pl-Please..". Your voice was breaking, the tone begging with each breath you let out. "Please...? Please what~?". God you wanted to punch him right now, but you had to comply if you wanted to cum, "Pl-please... C-cum..." 

"M-mhmm...? You... You can articulate that a bit... Better~".

He ended that phrase with a strong thrust, making you gasp and open your mouth wide, "P-please l-let me cum s-sir!". You couldn't care anymore about decency. You'd give anything to finally release.

His eyes lit up at that honorific, giggling, "If you ask me so nicely... then... I can't deny that to you~". He thrusted right into your spot with no hesitation. It was then you realized he was holding back. The little cunt knew where to thrust, he just wanted you to beg for it. Did that really matter right now though? Not really. That thrust felt like heaven anyway.

The way he pushed right into your sensitive spot, and his heavy breathing against your ear, sounding like a purr... It took a couple of those hard and spot-on thrusts to finally feel your climax approaching. "P-Please...A-aaahg-!". Your wet eyes and broken voice, and the tight feeling, drove Kokichi closer to his own orgasm as well. "Nee-heehee... Not before me though~".

His thrusts got more incoherent, and his voice was breaking as well. It took a couple last strokes before he came, pushing himself towards you to fill you up. He quickly moved a hand to your dick, stroking it. One stoke and you were down as well, as you squinted your eyes.

When you opened them again you saw his expression. He looked... Vulnerable? Pleased? Only god knew. His eyebrows were liften, biting his lip, and his head tilted backwards.

It didn't last for long though, as he fell on your body, totally exhausted, "Phew! That was pretty cool, nishihihi~". You didn't move, only looking down at him, all sweaty and panting. He seemed to snuggle against your chest, and that took you by surprise, "H-huh?".

"What? Aftercare is important~". _I mean, he's not wrong_.

You hugged him softly and hesitantly.

"Don't go away, m'kay~?", he said as he hugged you back.

"You don't seem the clingy type.."

He giggled, "Who knows, maybe I'm faking~". Yeah. No. He totally wasn't. "Well, goodnight~".

"Wait-". Useless. He already drifted into his sleep, almost on command.

You sighed, "I might as well follow him".


End file.
